Demons
by ChildofZeus0105
Summary: Bianca and Nico Di Angelo lived a normal life until one night it all went to hell. Now thay are running from something and It's about to find them. Nico's POV. First fan fic so comments would be awesome
1. Prolouge

I walked out of the home I was currently staying in. My sister, Bianca, and I had been running from…. Something for as long as he could remember.

"Hurry, the train leaves in five minutes.

We run to the train station. We run to one of the cars and climb in.

"Where is the train even taking us?" I ask "

"New York, now go to sleep I don't know when the next time we'll be able to"

I pull my black leather packet closer around me.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I open my eyes. I look around and see my house, the one I used to live in anyways. My door fly's open and my mother opened the door. She runs to my bed and picks me up. She runs into the hallway but stops suddenly. I'm facing the opposite direction but I can see fire going up the walls at the end of the hallway.

"Hello Maria." A voice says

"What do you want" My mother says her voice barely above a whisper.

"You know what I want" the voice says

My mother is crying" yo-u I-I won't let you take him"

There is a loud bang and I hear something thud against the ground.

"She won't stay dead" My father says

I'm taken from my mothers arms and put into Bianca's. I can see my mother's face. Her eyes are shot and she had the look of pure terror on her face.

My father leans down" you have to stay strong. I know you can do it. Take your brother and run we will give you as much time as we can."

"We love you" My mother says

I feel Bianca a just me on her shoulder she turn and runs out the open front door. From her shoulder I hear more loud bangs and then fire explodes out the windows in our houses. I can hear Bianca quietly sobbing.

I wake up with a start I had broken into a cold sweat and I was crying. I curl into a ball and fall back into a restless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 1

Bianca shakes me awake.

"Come on were there." Bianca says

We walk off the train. I glance at the people around us. A mom pulls her two children around, a man talks loudly into his cell phone. I wonder if I'll ever be able to do normal things like that. Bianca is looking at a map of the surrounding area.

"I'm Hungry" I say

"There's a small diner around the corner, come on" Bianca says grabbing my arm

"How much money do we have left" I ask

"Um… 20 dollars" Bianca says

We walk into the diner and sit at a booth by the door. I stare out the window and think back to the

dream I had in the train car.

I can't tell Bianca I'm still having those dreams again. When we first left our house my nights were

plagued with the same nightmare over and over again. Eventually they stopped but lately they have

become more and more frequent.

A waitress walks up.

"What are you having" she says looking bored

She takes our orders and walks away.

"Why did we come to New York anyways" I ask

"I have a friend who can help us" Bianca says

"How do you have a friend" I ask

She gives me her I'm going kill you look and says "I met someone who is dealing with this same kind of problem and she can help."

"Fine, but I Still don't understand how you met this person" I say

She just rolls her eyes.

We walk out of the diner and use our remaining money (which isn't a lot) and hail a cab to "Bianca's Friend's apartment. I stare out the windows at the building as we drive. We pull to a stop in front of a apartment building. It looks like nothing all that special on the outside. We walk up six flights of stairs. Why do they even make buildings without elevators I think wearily. Bianca knocks on a door. A girl maybe 16 or 17 so around Bianca's age answers the door. She has long blond hair and has a black tank top on with white short shorts and black converses.

"I'm assuming you're Bianca and Nico." She says looking at us

"Yea" Bianca says

"I'm Allison" She says

"How exactly are you going to help us with our stalker problem" I ask annoyed

"If you are dealing with the person that I thinks you are dealing with than your in more trouble than you think" she says

"Who is it that you think were dealing with" Bianca asks

"Her name is Lara" Alison says

"And why is she so dangerous" I ask

"Because she not even completely human anymore" Allison says


End file.
